Backhugs
by nixgint
Summary: Kakashi always loved backhugs; backhugs from Rin.


Kakashi always loved backhugs. To be exact, he always loves backhugs from Rin.

* * *

It was barely a few months after Obito left them. Kakashi was at the monument, like how he was every single day since the war ended, mourning the loss of Obito. He was tearing, silently to himself, while blaming himself for all that happened. He made it a point to keep his promises to Obito. Both the one to protect Rin as well as the unspoken one. The one he swore to Obito on his own. To never taint the love Obito has for Rin. He likes Rin too. Actually more of love Rin. He realized that before Obito sacrificed himself. But since Obito left, he couldn't face his own feelings for Rin anymore. Not when he knows how much Obito loved Rin as well.

Of course, being the genius he is, he is aware of Rin's feelings for him. But he couldn't help feeling like he is betraying Obito, reducing his love for Rin to nothingness should Kakashi ever be together with Rin. Therefore Kakashi chose to bury his love for Rin, taking it upon himself to only be her protector, thinking that in that way, it will preserve Obito's love for her.

Although he was hurting and mourning, he could sense her familiar chakra getting closer and closer. He immediately gathered himself, putting on his usual façade, then swiftly moved away from where she was heading; where he was just minutes ago. Being a sharp shinobi, Rin of course noticed his retreating form. She places the basket of flowers she was holding on the floor and ran towards him, crashing into him with a backhug. She said between pants "Kakashi… Don't hurt anymore… all on your own…."

He cried silently in her short embrace. He felt her sincerity; he felt her hurt as well. He understands that she is hurting as much as he is. He nodded slowly in a silent promise to what she said and looked over his own shoulder, catching a glimpse of her awkward expression; a smile amidst streaks of tears. He felt a tug in his heart while his lips moved on their own in an upward curl, he finds her too adorable like that. At the same time, he also felt forgiveness, from both Obito and Rin.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to heal from that day. Though it took a little pushing and prodding from Minato Sensei before he decided to free himself from his self-made unspoken promise he had with Obito. When she accepted his confession and confessed to him in response, he felt that maybe Obito had a hand in getting them together. Afterall, it was because of visiting Obito that both of them met on that day.

* * *

He was waiting at their usual place, an hour earlier than the meeting time. He felt his stomach churn from nervousness and he kept thinking through what he prepared. He wanted this to be perfect, the perfect proposal for his girlfriend. Yes, Hatake Kakashi is going to propose to the love of his life tonight. He had planned this so meticulously to the extent that there should and will not be any chances of failure. Not unless _'not unless she doesn't say yes'_ he thought grimly.

Brushing that thought out of his mind, he kept wiping the cold sweat on his forehead while he waited for her to come. He had chosen their special clearing for tonight, simply because it was their sanctuary, where they had visited together so many times, before and when they dated. It was the place where they could just lay down and watch the stars and relax, displaying their emotions in a raw and honest manner without any restrains or fears.

He was absolutely glad that the weather forecast was accurate and it was a fine and breezy night blessed with no rain. From their special clearing, he could see the stars sprinkled all over the night sky like polka dots on one of Rin's dresses.

Just as he was admiring the beautiful stars, He felt a small gush of air and two slim hands encircle his waist. "Hey baby, how could you start without me" Rin mock-angrily whined into his back. Kakashi released the tension his shinobi senses caused from an approaching chakra(Rin's) a moment ago and chuckled.

Kakashi turned around swiftly and knelt down on one knee. He held onto both of Rin's hands and looked into her eyes lovingly and said all his heartfelt feelings towards Rin. He told her how she came into his life like an overwhelming star, lighting up his dark life. He told her how she eased away all the pain in him, not only with her skills or her hands but her heart and merely her presence. He told her how she not only entered his life but gave him a reason to live. He told her how she became his anchor in life, someone he could return to.

Finally, he asked her if she would now be willing to give him a home to return to. Give him a family that he had lost too early in life, a family he had longed for.

Touched beyond words and tearing up at the romantic proposal, Rin told him her heartfelt feelings as well, and most importantly, her "yes" to his proposal.

The spent the rest of the night lying on the little clearing and watching the stars. Or rather, looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

He was dragging himself and his limping ANBU teammate through the hospital gate after a tiring first mission as a captain of the elite black ops of Konoha. Just as he was a stone's throw away to a well deserved rest at home, something crashed right into his back as two slim forearms encircle his waist. His shinobi reflexes immediately caused him to very nearly elbow whoever was behind him when he senses the familiar chakra signature and lavender scent.

"Rin, I could've hurt you." Kakashi whined.

Sobbing. Then shaking of her entire body and the scent of her tears. Kakashi stood rooted to the spot for a split second before turning around to face Rin while in her embrace.

Kakashi felt a nudge in his heart seeing his wife bawling like this. She looks so devastating beautiful crying like this, yet it pains him still to see her cry. Even more so when she is crying for him.

Slowly and surely, Kakashi encircle his muscular arms around her petite body and held her close, held her tight. Rin continued sobbing into his chest, wetting his shirt while placing her ear over his heart, listening to his steady heartbeat that assures her he is alive.

They held each other for a few minutes before Rin calmed down and her tears were reduced to mere sniffling. She finally looked up and into Kakashi's uncovered eye, reflected in her sparkling tearful hazel eyes. Kakashi can never resist Rin's cuteness whenever she gives him one of these expressions. Her puppy dog expression. Although he is aware that she is crying because she is worried about him, he couldn't help himself but find her expression extremely adorable.

Gently, he wiped her tear-streaked face and Rin smiles at that exact moment. Kakashi fell in love with that smile, her sunshine-filled smile so many times, over and over again. He couldn't help but smile himself as well.

"Don't worry so much ne, Rin." Kakashi said lovingly while holding her left cheek with his right hand. "You know I will always come home, come home to you." Rin leans in onto his chest once more and sighed contently. "I know. But you're in ANBU dear. How do you expect me not to worry?" Rin complained, pouting cutely.

Kakashi chuckled as he saw her adorable pout. He holds her snugly and sighed contently too, just like what Rin did moments ago. He slowly loosens his grip on her and made a move to hold her hand on the remaining way home. Rin stood firmly where she was and didn't move when Kakashi took a step, hand in hand with her. Kakashi turns around with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, baby, I have something I want to tell you." Rin said with a grave expression on her face. Kakashi suddenly felt his intestines tangle in his abdomen. He recalled sensei's words _"Whenever women says 'I have something I want to tell you', it usually means a storm is coming."_ He gulped silently and nodded at Rin, tense expression and all.

Rin started "erm, I don't know how to break this to you, honey, I…." Kakashi feels cold sweat rolling across his forehead and gathering near his eyebrows. The longer his wife hesitated with her little announcement, he more nervous he got.

Finally, he decided that his wife might need a confidence boost, "What is it, baby? Don't worry and just say what you want to." Kakashi tried maintaining his composure, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, throwing in a small grin to add to the effect.

"Well," Rin took a deep breath before continuing "We have a family, baby." She blushed deeply and looked down at her feet. Kakashi stood rooted to the spot for a moment before falling anime-style. He chuckled at her statement and said "Of course we do, baby, we're married already. Are you only feeling it now, hmm?" He said with a huge grin, thinking that Rin was feeling a gush of happiness at their married status.

"NO! I didn't mean it that way Kakashi!" Rin suddenly said aloud. Kakashi froze again, unable to stop himself from giving Rin a blank expression, displaying his confusion.

"Erm," Rin started nervously again "Baby, I'm gonna be a mommy"

"You're gonna be a mommy? Okay" Kakashi replied, heaving a sigh of relief. Wait, as his brain clicked again. Rin, Mommy, that means... He couldn't contain his emotions again and he gaped in surprise, eyes the size of saucers.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A MOMMY? DOESN'T THAT MAKE ME A DADDY?" Kakashi bellowed.

Rin chuckled and said "absolutely baby. I'm gonna be a mommy"

"And I'm gonna be a daddy"

"I'm gonna be a mommy, dear"

"I'm gonna be a daddy"

"We have a baby"

"We have a family"

"Our child"

"Our love"

Kakashi almost fainted from the dizzying happiness as he felt Rin backhug him the second time that day. He turned in her embrace again and pulled her into a long snug hug. Rin giggled at his childish antics as he went on blabbering uncharacteristically about himself being a daddy.

Kakashi loves backhugs; especially Rin's backhugs, because every time, she brings along so much happiness to his life.

-END-


End file.
